Conventionally, a system which is able to provide information using a database stored in a server in accordance with a purpose of a user (for example, see the following Patent Literature) has been known.
However, in recent years, in addition to a reception of information from a server on a network, a transmission of information is performed by a user. For example, a service, such as a Social Networking Service (SNS), provides a visited-facility registration service (hereinafter referred to as check-in service). The visited-facility registration service provides facility information related to a facility located around a current position of a user, registers (checks in) a visit history to the facility in a server in response to a manipulation of the user, and enables a share of check-in information related to, such as a facility name or visit time.
Conventionally, the check-in service described above has been provided via a mobile communication terminal to the user. The server corresponding to the check-in service provides facility information based on the current position of the user. Accordingly, to perform a check-in, the user needs to move to a facility serving as a check-in target and select an intended facility from multiple facilities located around the check-in target. The mobile communication terminal sometimes may have degraded accuracy in determining the current position caused by a bad radio wave condition (such as, for example, an interruption of radio waves or multipath interference) of a Global Positioning System (GPS) that detects a position. In this case, to perform the check-in, the user needs to perform a manipulation such as searching a facility list including check-in candidates for a check-in target or searching for the check-in target using a keyword, or the like.